


I'll Prove You Wrong

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Flirting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "You can't seduce me."
Kudos: 21





	I'll Prove You Wrong

“Oh, come on, Rog, you’re far too impatient to _properly_ seduce someone,” Freddie said, glass of wine hanging delicately between his fingers, as he sat splayed with one leg hanging off the chair’s arm. 

Roger huffed what did Freddie know? Brian and John snickered, practically piled on top of each other on the sofa while Roger glared at them from the other end. Roger finished his drink with a gulp before declaring,

“Okay, first: fuck you all. And second,” Roger directed his attention to Freddie, “How would you know? You’ve never had the pleasure of being seduced by me,” He bat his lashes for good measure. 

Freddie shifted in his seat and set his drink down, before opening his arms in invitation with a daring grin, “Go on then, do your worst, darling.” 

The energy in the room shifted as Brian and John quieted down and Freddie fixed Roger with a heated gaze. Never one to back down from a challenge, especially not from Freddie, Roger found he was getting up before he had even processed what was going on. 

Determined to prove Freddie wrong, Roger straddled his thighs and placed his arms around Freddie’s neck, while Freddie’s hands came to rest on his hips. He didn’t say anything at first, content to let his eyes travel over the features of Freddie’s beautiful face. Freddie seemed to be doing the same and eventually, their eyes settled on each other. Roger slid one of his hands up from Freddie’s nape, to his scalp, where he gave a gentle scratch and watched as Freddie’s eyes fluttered shut. Roger grinned and repeated the motion a few times before tucking the stray strands of dark hair behind Freddie’s ear. He could feel Brian and John’s gaze on them as he leaned forward to press a small, gentle kiss behind Freddie’s ear. Roger felt Freddie shiver beneath him as he slowly worked his way down Freddie’s neck, keeping his touch light and teasing. 

Until he got to Freddie’s collarbone, where Roger sucked the skin between his teeth and worked to leave a nice purple mark. Freddie barely had time to press his hips up before Roger was grinding down onto him, tearing a breathy moan from Freddie. Roger rolled his hips a few more times as he kissed his way back up the other side of Freddie’s neck before he brought his lips up to ghost over the shell of Freddie’s ear, 

“By the time I’m finished with you,” he whispered, “you’re going to want to fuck me so badly you won’t even care that Bri and Deaky are watching.” 

Roger pulled back a bit to watch Freddie’s dark eyes dart to their two bandmates behind his shoulder. By the soft rustling sounds, Roger knew they were up to something and while he desperately wanted to see what was going on, he did have other things to focus on. He rolled his hips to get Freddie’s attention back and let his fingers wander over Freddie’s chest, through the V in his shirt. Roger dropped his face close to Freddie’s and let his lips hover just above the singer’s; not quite touching, but close enough for Freddie to feel every warm puff of breath leaving Roger’s mouth. A shiver of anticipation raced down Freddie’s spine.

“I’ve not even kissed you yet and you’re already hard,” Roger grinned, grinding down again. He let his lips graze against Freddie’s in the briefest touch before pulling back and keeping that infuriatingly small distance. “And I’m just getting started.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated 💕 You can find me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
